Dakota
Dakota, nicknamed Dake, is a character that first appears in episode 9 of My Candy Love. He's from Australia and he comes to the beach for a vacation. He's a member of the association of Australian wildlife. He also appears in episode 11 and it is possible to finish the episode with him. In Episode 12, Boris clues us in that he might visit again the following summer, and it has been confirmed that he will make an appearance in episode 19. Appearance Dakota has long blond hair with brown streaks (usually kept in a ponytail) and sea-green eyes. He has tattoos on his arm and on his chest. He is 182 centimeters (6'0") tall and loves the marine life, his favorite marine animal being sharks. He loves: flirting, kissing, and surfing. In episode 11, he reveals that blond is not his natural hair color. He may possibly be brunette, due to the brown streaks in his hair and the brown eyebrows, but it was never confirmed. Personality Dake is extremely sweet, such as when he buys you doughnuts at the beach. However, if you want to be with another guy, he gets a bit clingy. Dake is also extremely straight-forward, as in episode 9 and 11, he lets you know exactly what he is thinking. Ironically, this is the complete opposite of all the other male candidates, minus Kentin (like Castiel, Lysander and Armin). Dake has shown to be a "typical" surfer guy, not enjoying when your beach date tries to split you up and enjoys trying to teach your Candy how to surf. He seems to have a good sense of humor, as he bursts out in laughter when you fail to catch on how to surf quickly. It is possible Dake has an ego as he shows shock if you choose the other male and even states his surprise. Dake is bummed if he thinks you have a boyfriend, suggesting Dake does not flirt with a taken female and likely respects when a girl is in a relationship. His intentions are unclear if he simply wants to make out with your Candy or if he would commit, due to his flirtatious nature and the fact Chino admits that his longest relationship has been only a few weeks at best. He is shown in episode 9 to know how to handle an argument. (Against whoever you're on a date with.) Supporting the idea he isn't just a typical "surfer boy". He is also keen to point out people's faults in their argument. He is very persistent in getting her to like him. He shows up to the school race (which isn't just fate; he knows the school she goes to and lives all the way in Australia). He even briefly thinks about changing schools to be with you, but stops after he realizes he lives too far away to attend. Reactions Dakenormal.png|Dakota - Beach Normal DakeGrin.png|Dakota - Beach Grin Dakeoh.png|Dakota - Beach Rejected DakeSports.png|Dakota - Sports Normal DakeSportsGrin.png|Dakota - Sports Grin DakeSportsoh.png|Dakota - Sports Rejected Illustrations Ep9 Dake.jpg|Dake kissing a Candy Epi 11 dake correct dialogue.jpg|Dake close to Candy Tumblr inline mpfrehVmyC1qz4rgp.png|Dake walking in on Candy getting dressed. Trivia *Armin and Dake are characters who never should have existed. They were added during the creation of the respective episodes they appear in.as stated on day 7 of the Christmas advent calendar Recreation Game Forum Fan Club Stamps References Category:Boys Category:Datable Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Tattoo Category:Green Eyes